


Там, куда хотел попасть

by Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, Lienin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest/pseuds/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Соглашаясь на предложение Тесея провести с ним и Литой отпуск, Персиваль не ожидал, что упадёт не только в море, но и в них двоих.Исполнение заявки с феста:https://takie-to-tvari.diary.ru/p217816205.htm
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fantastic Santa 2020





	Там, куда хотел попасть

Приглашение от Тесея пришлось как нельзя кстати. Персиваль уже которую неделю жил на бодрящих зельях, погрузившись в работу так, что даже по ночам ему снились предварительные слушания, а не пасторальные луга или хотя бы дуэли. Серафина настояла на полутора недельном отпуске, и Персиваль, поначалу обрадованный возможностью отоспаться, уже на второй день не знал, куда себя деть.

Тесей звал в Британию купаться в море и любоваться белыми скалами. Персиваль согласился, потому что бездельничать в компании выглядело лучше, чем слоняться по пустому дому и перебирать книги в библиотеке. Серафина пообещала засунуть его в зеркало, если тот хоть на ярд приблизится к Вулворт-билдинг.

Серафина умела выглядеть убедительно.

Поэтому в Отделе транспортного контроля ему без вопросов выдали портключ прямиком до британского Министерства.

— Паршиво выглядишь, дружище. — Тесей крепко обнял и похлопал по плечу. — Ничего, свежий морской воздух пойдёт тебе на пользу.

— Спасибо за приглашение. — Персиваль подхватил чемодан и проследовал за Тесеем, бросая любопытствующие взгляды по сторонам. В британском Министерстве он не бывал года три и успел подзабыть, насколько оно теснее МАКУСА. — Тебя-то за что отправили в отпуск? Или морским воздухом мне придётся наслаждаться в одиночку?

— Ну, нет! — усмехнулся Тесей. Он помахал кому-то рукой, приветствуя, потом продолжил. — А отпуск я сам взял. Иногда же нужно отдыхать.

— Не узнаю тебя, — беззлобно рассмеялся Персиваль. Они стояли в Каминном зале, ожидая своей очереди. — Положительное влияние Литы?

— Возможно. — Тесей улыбнулся рассеянно и даже… смущённо. — Адрес запомнил?

— Да-да, не беспокойся. — Персиваль поднял руку, прикрыв глаза от яркой вспышки зелёного пламени.

Гостиная встретила его солнечным светом, льющимся через настежь распахнутые окна, запахом свежей выпечки и близким шумом моря.

— Эй, ты меня обманул! — Персиваль стряхнул с пиджака пару зелёных искр. — Это не Англия. Признавайся, вы сбежали от туманов и теперь нежитесь на песчаном австралийском пляже.

— Брось, — отмахнулся Тесей, ухватил Персиваля за руку и повёл за собой. — Просто июль в этом году тёплый и солнечный.

Персиваль на ходу снял пиджак, расстегнул жилет и немного отпустил галстук. Тесей не врал, погодка стояла в самый раз для купания.

— Вот твоя комната. — Тесей распахнул дверь, ведущую в светлую спальню. — Располагайся, а потом спускайся вниз. Как раз Лита вернётся. Выпьем лимонада. Расскажешь, как дела в Штатах.

— Конечно.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Персиваль блаженно растянулся поверх покрывала, от которого шёл приятный холодок. Близкий шум волн приносил покой душе, солнце и тепло расслабляли, и Персиваль поверил, что отпуск пройдёт хорошо.

Когда он переоделся в лёгкий костюм и спустился на веранду, к Тесею присоединилась Лита. Только что из моря, в тёмно-синем купальном костюме, она пила лимонад, прислонившись к перилам.

— Персиваль! Так рада тебя видеть. Угощайся, — она приглашающе кивнула на поднос. С мокрых каштановых волос сорвалось несколько капель воды.

Она взяла со столика тёмную палочку и направила на себя, трансфигурируя костюм в летнее платье и приводя в порядок волосы.

Персиваль помнил Литу Лестрейндж по военному госпиталю. Маленькая, худая, в застиранном белом чепце и с криво подстриженными волосами, она юркой рыбкой скользила между коек, стараясь облегчить страдания раненых солдат.

Мирное время шло ей к лицу. Ухоженная и улыбающаяся, Лита с радостью поддерживала беседу, рассказывала о поправке к закону о магических животных, которую они готовили совместно с Подразделением зверей. Иногда их с Тесеем руки сталкивались случайно, когда оба тянулись за печеньем, отчего оба расцветали на глазах, как бывает с глубоко влюблёнными друг в друга людьми.

Укладываясь спать, Персиваль вспомнил стройные смуглые ноги, испачканные в белом песке маленькие ступни, и, сглотнув, перевернулся на другой бок, отгоняя видение.

* * *

Утро началось с крепкого кофе и круассанов, прямых, как булочки для хот-догов. Лита отправилась в Министерство, Тесей же устроился в мягком кресле и разгадывал кроссворд. Персиваль не удивился бы, узнав, что все страницы с криминальной хроникой Тесей вынул и сжёг с закрытыми глазами.

— Перси, будь другом, подскажи, сколько «д» в слове «кводпот»?

— Одна, — ответил тот, подливая в кофе сливок.

— Прекрасно. — Тесей взмахнул палочкой, вписывая слово.

Он поёрзал в кресле, пока наконец не решил развернуться так, чтобы свесить ноги с одного из подлокотников. Персиваль наблюдал за Тесеем с недоумением, всё пытаясь понять, как с его длинными ногами такая поза может быть удобной.

Когда в окно влетела крапчатая сова и бросила Тесею на грудь конверт с министерской печатью, Персиваль с досадой подумал, что озвученным планам насчёт пляжа и прогулки по окрестностям сбыться не суждено.

— Чтоб их там всех дракон сожрал, — сквозь зубы выругался Тесей, ломая печать.

— Мы прокляты, дружище, — философски заметил Персиваль, стараясь побыстрее допить кофе. — Помнишь ту вейлу из Сен-Бриё? Она обещала, что не знать нам покоя, вот и…

— И тебя пусть тоже дракон сожрёт, — беззлобно проворчал Тесей, садясь в кресле и оправляя задравшуюся рубашку. — У тебя усы выросли.

Персиваль промокнул губы салфеткой.

— Что у вас стряслось? — спросил он, проводив Тесея до дверей супружеской спальни.

— Не знаю. Трэверс юлит. — Из распахнувшегося шкафа вылетел светло-серый костюм. — Но он всегда юлит, когда собирается лишить меня законного выходного.

— Может, мне отправиться с тобой? — спросил Персиваль, наблюдая, как Тесей спешно раздевается. — Если из-за меня у тебя не возникнет проблем.

Обвинения в пособничестве опасному преступнику и шпионаже так легко не забываются.

— Не возникнет, — твёрдо заявил Тесей. — Из-за тебя — точно нет.

Он повёл плечами, сбрасывая рубашку, обнажая спину. Про себя Персиваль отметил, что часть старых шрамов сошла, зато прибавилась пара новых. Литые мышцы перекатывались под светлой кожей.

Тесей всегда со рвением предавался физическим упражнениям, говоря, что они успокаивают. Да и девушкам нравится.

Наверняка Лита любила обводить его лопатки, пробегать пальцами по косым мышцам живота, сжимать бёдра…

Персиваль сглотнул и отвёл взгляд, уставившись на люстру, похожую на цветок лилии. Очень изящно. Наверняка гоблинская работа.

— Любуешься?

От ласковых ноток в голосе друга Персиваль едва не вздрогнул.

— Прикидываю, впишется ли такая в интерьер.

— И каков вердикт? — Тесей уже был собран, даже волосы успел зачесать.

— Придётся оставить всё как есть.

Тесей фыркнул и кивнул Персивалю, прося посторониться. Странное чувство, нахлынувшее минутой ранее, отступило, оставив после себя лёгкое недоумение.

«Это всё от резкой смены климата и часовых поясов», — решил он для себя и последовал за Тесеем.

  


* * *  


Вот уже третью минуту Тесей просто сидел в кресле, откинув голову на спинку, и смотрел в потолок.

Персиваль перевернул страницу газеты и с мнимым интересом вчитался в новости культуры. Буквально через три недели с концертом приезжала Маринетт Лакрой, о чьём чарующем голосе слышали даже за океаном, и ещё выходил новый том «Истории магии» Батильды Бэгшот. Историей Персиваль интересовался слабо, а вот Маринетт бы послушал. Может, до Америки она тоже доберётся?..

Не успел он перевернуть ещё страницу, как услышал щелчок и обернулся. В двери стояла Лита.

— Оу, — произнесла она удивлённо. — Перси. И ты здесь.

— Здравствуй, дорогая. — Тесей вяло помахал рукой из кресла.

Чем его так вывел Трэверс, Тесей не поделился, но Персиваль достаточно хорошо знал друга, чтобы не волноваться, а спокойно читать газету, ожидая, пока тот смирится с каким-то чудачеством, выкинутым начальством. Будь это что-то действительно серьёзное и важное, Тесей бы не вёл себя вот так.

Лита цокнула языком и прошествовала к одному из застеклённых шкафчиков, но потянулась не к заставленным артефактами полкам, а присела и выдвинула нижний ящик. Звякнуло стекло.

— Лита! — Тесей аж привстал от возмущения.

— Что? — Она недоумённо обернулась, сжимая в руке бутылку. — У вас обоих отпуск, а у меня закончился рабочий день. Так что мы даже почти не нарушаем правила.

Тесей выразительно выгнул брови, но внутренняя борьба продолжалась недолго. Видимо, Трэверс основательно подкосил его душевное равновесие.

— Предлагаю тост! — Персиваль поднял стакан, когда они втроём устроились вокруг стола. Лита трансфигурировала себе кресло и устроилась в нём, закинув ногу на ногу; Тесей посветлел и улыбался, похоже, незаметно для самого себя. — За то, чтобы до конца недели подобного не происходило.

— Лучше, чтобы вообще никогда не происходило, но давайте оставаться реалистами, — пробурчал под нос Тесей. — Хороший тост, Перси.

С лёгким хрустальным звоном соприкоснулись края стаканов. Отливающий золотом напиток, пахнущий цветущей яблоней, обжёг губы, потом рот и горло, ухнул в желудок огненной волной. Кальвадос. Крепкая дрянь, но качественная — иной в кабинете Тесея водиться не могло. Жар быстро схлынул, вкус расцвёл на языке новыми оттенками. Приятно, если вдуматься. Хотя Персиваль предпочитал огневиски.

— Перси, спасибо тебе.

— За понимающее молчание? — уточнил Персиваль и сделал новый глоток. Кальвадос постепенно начинал нравиться ему больше.

— И за это тоже.

Персиваль посмотрел на друга с подозрением. Тесей был устойчив к алкоголю, но сейчас, кажется, стремительно пьянел.

— Почему бы нам не отправиться к Севен-систерс? — подала голос Лита. — Нам втроём, завтра. Покажем Персивалю белые скалы, устроим пикник на побережье.

— Я всеми руками за. — Кажется, последний раз Персиваль был на пикнике со старшей сестрой. С тех пор прошла целая вечность.

— Мне нравится твой энтузиазм.

Тесей улыбнулся. Усталость всё ещё тусклой поволокой закрывала его глаза, но он быстро оправлялся. Славьтесь в веках, создатели кальвадоса!

— Значит, решено! — Пышущая энтузиазмом, Лита вскочила. — Море, солнце, белый песок и белые скалы. Прикажу Дебби приготовить сэндвичи. Тебе с копчёным мясом, Перси?

Тот кивнул. Лита помнила его предпочтения. Мелочь, но внутри потеплело. Или это алкоголь? Они пили не закусывая.

Прикрыв глаза, Персиваль взболтнул кальвадос. Отливающий золотом напиток обволок стекло почти до краёв, стёк, не оставив на стенках капель. Ноздри щекотал крепкий аромат, но Персиваль перестал его замечать. Что-то странное творилось в нём. Запутанное, как расследование политического убийства, и столь же настораживающее.

— Перси! — Хрипловатый голос Тесея вернул в реальность. — Ты ведь не собираешься остаться в моём кабинете на ночь?

— О, нет. — Ухмылка растянула губы инстинктивно, пряча овладевшее Персивалем смятение. — Твои запасы спиртного не переживут ночь наедине со мной.

За Тесеем раздался сдавленный смешок. Маленькая, хрупкая, Лита выглянула из-за спины Тесея, точно в прятки играла. Персиваль не смог сдержать улыбку и поднялся с кресла, отправив опустевший стакан в полёт до шкафа.

На краю сознания всё зудела мысль, требуя потянуть за ниточку, распутать клубок.

Персиваль не стал ей подчиняться.

* * *  


— Может, всё-таки расскажешь, чем Трэверс вчера так тебя вывел?

— Перси, я же в отпуске!

— И я прекрасно по твоему лицу вижу, что это ненадолго.

Тесей сумрачно посмотрел наверх, где на почти отвесных белых скалах гнездились чайки.

— Хорошо. Только налей мне ещё вина.

Персиваль наполнил оба бокала. Сладковатое ягодное вино нежно обволокло рот. Некрепкое, освежающее, идеально подходящее для пикника на природе, оно хорошо расслабляло. А Тесею необходимо было расслабиться. Между хмуро сведённых бровей пролегла глубокая морщина, разом сделавшая Тесея старше.

— В лондонской канализации кто-то завёлся, — произнёс Тесей и сделал небольшой глоток.

— «Кто-то»? Разве этим не зверолюбы должны заниматься?

— Они и занялись. И нашли труп. Налицо вышедший из-под контроля эксперимент с селекцией, к тому же остались следы тёмной магии… Теперь это и наше дело тоже.

Персиваль поморщился. В его практике самыми тяжёлыми делами были межведомственные. Когда каждый департамент тянет одеяло на себя, а ещё нужно ловить преступника — никаких нервов не хватит. Иной раз возвращаясь домой Персиваль не сразу мог прийти в себя. Садился перед камином и бездумно глядел на угли, не замечая ничего вокруг от сильной усталости.

Таким Гриндевальду не составило труда его победить.

Неприятные воспоминания нахлынули горечью, и Персиваль поспешил отпить ещё вина.

— Разве твоя заместительница с этим не совладает? — спросил он. — Помню её. Толковая.

— Поэтому я и пью с тобой вино, а не ношусь по всем известным притонам любителей экспериментов над животными.

Тесей горько усмехнулся. Что-то было в его взгляде такое… вызывающее желание не только ободряюще похлопать по плечу.

Но Персиваль им ограничился.

— Трэверс не отнимет у нас эту неделю. Я готов связать его и сунуть в шкаф, если он хотя бы попытается тебя вызвать.

— Связать? — Тесей явно развеселился. — А ты затейник. Не ожидал от тебя, Перси.

— А ещё говоришь, что хорошо меня знаешь.

Тесей передёрнул плечами и поднялся с места.

— Пойду искупаюсь. Наверняка Лита успела заскучать в одиночестве.

Персиваль проследил за его взглядом туда, где над бирюзовыми волнами виднелась каштановая голова. Лита плавала у самого берега, то скрываясь под водой, то подобно дельфину выныривая, поднимая тучу брызг.

После очередного нырка Лита встала в полный рост, подняв над головой изящные смуглые руки. Гибкая, как вампус, она свела лопатки и прогнулась немного назад, отчего мокрая ткань синего купального костюма натянулась, облегая стройное тело.

Персиваль сглотнул и счёл за лучшее перевести взгляд на Тесея. Тот уже успел избавиться от рубашки и растирал руки. Бледный, в редких веснушках, Тесей казался выточенным из белого камня скал за его спиной. И таким же непоколебимым, точно не купаться шёл, а собирался в бой.

— Расслабься, Тесей, — посоветовал Персиваль, глядя не в лицо, а почему-то на напряжённые мышцы. — Не нужно всё время думать о работе.

— Странно слышать это от тебя, — фыркнул Тесей. Он стоял в пол оборота, уже готовый преодолеть отделявшие его от воды футы нагретого солнцем песка.

— Я решил проще относиться к некоторым вещам.

Тесей кивнул и всё-таки направился к морю. Ноги его по лодыжки утопали в мягком песке, и в воду он прыгнул с разбега так, что Литу с головой накрыла поднявшаяся волна.

Слуха коснулся возмущённый крик, прерванный радостным смехом. Лита взмахнула рукой, мстительно посылая волну прямо Тесею в лицо. Высокая — такую без магии не создать. Тесей показал пару приёмов?

Персиваль вспомнил тусклые, пропахшие сыростью и табаком квартиры, что они с Тесеем делили на войне; разложенные на столах карты немажеских позиций, стаканы, наполненные паршивым портвейном или виски, и хрипящий патефон, притащенный Тесеем с блошиного рынка; куцее гусиное перо, которое Тесей всё пытался поднять движением кисти, а не палочки. Получилось не с первого раза, и потом несколько дней Тесей с восторгом первокурсника левитировал стаканы, сигареты и подушки.

Воспоминания о войне горчили, как тот самый паршивый виски, но Персиваль улыбался. В то время он не страшился ни случайной немажеской пули, ни ночного артобстрела, ни чужого проклятия. Рядом всегда был готовый прикрыть спину Тесей. И умело лечившая раны Лита.

— Перси!

Он вздрогнул, отгоняя морок.

— Перси! — Лита призывно махала рукой. — Давай к нам!

За её спиной вынырнул Тесей. Приобнял нежно за талию и тоже помахал рукой.

— Ну, чего ждёшь?! — выкрикнул он.

Персиваль не понимал, откуда в нём вдруг взялась такая нерешительность. Разве не ради моря он согласился приехать в Англию? Так почему же ноги точно сковал парализующий сглаз?

Дёрнув плечом, Персиваль решительно встал и принялся расстёгивать пуговицы. Он в отпуске. Нужно расслабиться, отпустить все тревоги и не думать вообще ни о чём.

Солёная вода приняла его в свои объятия. Персиваль не помнил, когда последний раз позволил себе купание в море, и с непривычки едва не упал, завязнув ногами в рыхлом песке.

Волны плавно накатывали, омывая бока и живот. Персиваль думал, что развеселившийся Тесей тут же втянет его в возню, окунув в воду, но тот ждал дальше на глубине, где ноги уже не могли нащупать дно.

— Как тебе вода? — Лита подплыла откуда-то сбоку. Персиваль обругал себя, что не заметил движение на краю поля зрения, но тут же себя одёрнул. Отпуск. Он в отпуске, а не в засаде.

— Я думал, будет холоднее, — признался Персиваль. — Но ничего. Приятная.

Тело быстро вспоминало, как двигаться, чтобы каждая волна не накрывала с головой, как дышать, не давая солёной воде залить рот и нос. Закаменевшие, напряжённые мышцы расслабились. Персиваль перевернулся на спину и уставился на небо, голубое, как на открытках. Он не думал, что в Англии может быть такое небо.

— Ты сейчас уснёшь, — заметила Лита. — А Тесей примеряется к твоим лодыжкам. Вот-вот на дно потащит, как кельпи.

— Лита! — прозвучало возмущённое. — Я бы не стал нападать на спящего.

— Я не сплю. — Персиваль перевернулся. Теперь он мог разглядеть их обоих, державшихся совсем рядом — руку протяни и коснёшься смуглой или бледной кожи. — И раз так…

Мощным рывком он достиг Тесея. Обхватил за плечи и, нажав, слегка притопил, словно они были дурачливыми подростками, затеявшими борьбу.

Тесей тут же вырвался из слабой хватки, вынырнул и, откинув со лба мокрую чёлку, ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, держись!

Они гонялись друг за другом, всё ближе подплывая к берегу, пока песок не начал царапать колени. Валяли друг друга на мелководье, поднимая тучу брызг и едва сдерживая смех, но солёные капли всё равно оказывались на языке и губах, заставляли жмуриться и пропускать несильный тычок.

Краем уха Персиваль слышал смех Литы и громкие возгласы. Она подбадривала их обоих.

— Я всё, — сказал Тесей, тяжело дыша. Не удосужившись выбраться на берег, он сел прямо на мелководье.

— Я тоже, — согласно кивнул Персиваль, но садиться не стал. После купания и дружеской потасовки тело ощущалось не уставшим, а, напротив, лёгким, приятно отдохнувшим и словно пьяным.

— Значит, я выиграла, — торжественно оповестила Лита с берега. Мелкие волны накатывали на её ступни, заносили песком и оставляли на смуглой коже пенные росчерки.

— Почему это? — недоумённо спросил Тесей, оборачиваясь. — Ты же не участвовала.

— И поэтому полна сил и могу завалить вас, как котят. Котят нунду, конечно.

— Мне не пойдёт шипастое жабо, — рассмеялся Тесей. — И Перси тоже. Верно я говорю?

— Да, — кивнул Персиваль, отрывая взгляд от ног Литы. Он почувствовал, как жар приливает к лицу, и надеялся только, что это ускользнёт от внимания Тесея. Они оба были красными после борьбы.

Тесей всё-таки поднялся на ноги, протянул Персивалю руку.

— Приятно в кои-то веки видеть тебя не с постной миной. Давно надо было затащить тебя к нам.

— Это у меня-то «постная мина»? У тебя на каждой конференции такое лицо, будто ты пытаешься одной мыслью трансфигурировать стол в слона.

Тесей только отмахнулся, явно не имея сил на дальнейшую перепалку. Добравшись до пледа, он растянулся во весь рост, уложил голову на подставленные Литой колени. Его потемневшие и слипшиеся от воды пряди узорами разметались по её купальному костюму. Тонкие пальцы провели по волосам раз, другой, и Тесей зажмурился от нескрываемого удовольствия.

— Ты ещё помурчи, — ласково предложила Лита.

— Нунду не умеют мурчать, — сказал Тесей.

Почему-то Персиваль не мог оторвать взгляда от пальцев, массировавших голову, от того, как обвивались вокруг них непослушные мокрые кудри.

Тогда Персиваль налил себе немного вина, но пить не стал. Вытянулся на пледе, устремив взор к небу, расчерченному перистыми облаками.

В отпуске у него не должно быть забот.

Он не будет думать.

И не будет смотреть.

* * *  


Вечером Персиваль застал их целующимися на веранде. Лита привстала на цыпочки, чтобы сравняться с Тесеем в росте, а тот обнимал её крепко и целовал нежно, изредка отрываясь, чтобы коснуться губами щёк и носа. Лита гладила его по волосам и плечам, обнимала за шею.

Персиваль почувствовал, что краснеет. Слишком интимным был этот момент. Не предназначенным для чужих глаз. Но почему-то он не мог оторвать взгляда, всё смотрел на касания чужих губ, пока собственные не пересохли, а в паху появилось тягучее чувство.

Шепнув короткое заклинание под ноги, чтобы не выдать себя скрипом половиц, Персиваль бросился в ванну, где схватился обеими руками за раковину и глубоко задышал, силясь унять мучительный жар.

Не помогло. Перед глазами так и стояли две сплетённые фигуры.

Персиваль накрыл пах рукой, прижал и едва не подавился стоном. Слегка болезненное удовольствие ударило в голову. Уже не сдерживаясь, он расстегнул пуговицы, запустил руку в бельё и, не вытаскивая, провёл по члену. С силой сжал, и грубая ласка отдалась напряжением в бёдрах.

Оперевшись о бортик ванной, закрыв глаза, Персиваль толкался в кулак, вновь и вновь представляя Литу в объятиях Тесея и чувствуя жгучую вину перед старым другом. Он представил, как соскальзывает с покатых плеч тёмно-синее платье, обнажая округлые груди. Небольшие, они с лёгкостью бы поместились в ладонях.

Он представил, как член обхватывают изящные смуглые пальцы, ласкают неторопливо и нежно, совсем не так, как делал Персиваль. Картина вышла до безобразия прекрасная, возбуждающая. Он был уже на пике, но разрядка не приходила, точно фантазии не хватало одной важной детали.

Тогда Персиваль представил, как на его член ложится крепкая ладонь Тесея, оглаживает чувствительную головку, и тут же кончил, едва удержавшись на ногах.

Но сильнее оргазма под дых ударило осознание.

Он хотел не Литу. Не её одну.

На войне им с Тесеем доводилось несколько раз делить постель с одной женщиной. Раскрепощённые французские волшебницы легко соглашались на эксперименты, и у Персиваля сохранились жаркие воспоминания о тех ночах. А поутру они расставались, потому что каждого ждали свои дела.

Персиваль уставился на отражение в зеркале. Недоумение в глазах, раскрасневшиеся щёки — так он лишь глубже увязал в странных чувствах, взявшихся из ниоткуда.

Он никогда не думал о Тесее… так. О Лите, пожалуй, думал, а о Тесее нет.

Мерси Льюис, что же пошло не так?! Что изменилось, почему столь стремительно вспыхнуло это желание. И что с ним теперь делать?

Если на последний вопрос Персиваль не знал ответ, то на первый…

Он смыл начавшее подсыхать семя, привёл брюки в порядок, но не спешил покидать ванну. Так и рассматривал себя в зеркале, проходясь взглядом по едва уловимым изменениям. Несколько новых морщин, больше седины на висках, еле заметный шрам на губе там, где рассекло её одно из проклятий Гриндевальда.

Да, дело не в том, что у Персиваля давно никого не было.

После освобождения он стал параноиком. Подпустить к себе кого-то близко? Нет уж, увольте. Даже Серафина, обычно бесчувственная и пренебрежительная к таким вещам, к Персивалю не прикасалась, улавливая его напряжение.

Тесея и Литы не было в Нью-Йорке, когда всё случилось. Они не видели поражение Персиваля, с которым так и не удалось в полной мере смириться. Не смотрели косо, позвали в гости и вот уже несколько дней наравне с ним радовались морю и солнцу.

Наверное, поэтому… Потому что Персиваль им доверял.

Он прижался лбом к холодному зеркалу. От дыхания стекло запотело, и Персиваль провёл по нему пальцем, вырисовывая ничего не значащую спираль.

Вопреки совести трусливое желание собрать чемодан и, придумав более-менее правдоподобную причину, сбежать не возникло. Персиваль не хотел расстраивать Тесея и Литу.

Он выдохнул и отлип от зеркала. Поправил сбившуюся рубашку.

Лучше всего делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Ведь так? Продолжать не смотреть на ноги-руки-мышцы, не сглатывать нервно при виде объятий и поцелуев. Неделя пролетит незаметно, и глазом моргнуть не успеешь. Наслаждайся молодым английским вином, Персиваль, и невиданно солнечной погодой. Тебе ведь на самом деле не хочется… предлагать.

Ведь не хочется?

— Перси! — позвал Тесей из глубины дома. — Ты где?

Ещё раз окинув отражение придирчивым взглядом, Персиваль прикусил губу и вышел из ванной.

— Хочешь знать, в честь кого назван акт, запрещающий ввоз ковров-самолётов в Штаты? — насмешливо поинтересовался Персиваль, заметив в руке Тесея газету.

— В честь Тарино, — отмахнулся Тесей. — Нет. У меня к тебе вопрос другого рода. Скорее, даже предложение.

— Какое? — спросил Персиваль, слегка насторожившись.

— Не хочешь ли составить мне компанию в прогулке по лондонской канализации?

Пару секунд Персиваль внимательно разглядывал старого друга. Не наступил ли тот на ядовитого морского ежа? И не наступил ли на такого сам Персиваль, раз предложение кажется ему заманчивым?

— Ты в отпуске, — напомнил Персиваль. — А я — иностранный аврор. А твоё предложение безумно и нарушает правила.

— О, правила нарушены не будут. — Тесей хитро улыбнулся. — Мы будем не одни.

Персиваль склонил голову в немом вопросе.

— Завтра эту канализацию будут прочёсывать мои авроры и ребята из контроля за волшебными тварями. А мы окажем им добровольную помощь. Это правила не запрещают.

Тон Тесея… Он не пытался убедить Персиваля. Действительно — только предлагал. Авантюра, но и возможность отвлечься, ведь, случись что — ответ держать одному Тесею. Но он считает — видно по глазам, по расслабленным плечам, — что всё пройдёт как надо, легко.

— Убедил. — Персиваль кивнул, всё также внимательно наблюдая за Тесеем. Тот улыбнулся, обрадованный согласием. — А Лита не будет против? — спохватился Персиваль.

— Мы с ней всё заранее обсудили. Я пообещал быть осторожными.

— А иначе?

— А иначе она обещала вспомнить целительское прошлое и самолично врачевать наши раны.

Персиваль поёжился.

— Не будем давать ей повода.

За разговором они вышли на веранду. Солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом. Только золотистая полоса у самого моря, да бархатно-розовые облака ещё хранили на себе отпечаток его лучей.

Лёгкий бриз касался лица. Персиваль подставил ему лицо и зажмурился.

— Как хорошо, — прошептал он.

— Хотел бы, чтобы так продолжалось всегда?

Персиваль приоткрыл один глаз, скосил на Тесея, смотревшего задумчиво и серьёзно, как ни разу за прошедшие несколько дней.

— Нет. Я бы не смог. Слишком спокойно. Но сейчас я бы хотел сохранить это спокойствие.

Молчание затянулось. Молчать с Тесеем было уютно, и потому Персиваль наблюдал, как темнеет небо. С лёгким хлопком на веранде вспыхнули хрустальные светильники, привлекая ночную мошкару.

— Ну что, в дом? — Тесей, всё это время стоявший совсем рядом и тоже смотревший вдаль, пихнул Персиваля плечом. — Вставать нам не то чтобы рано, но хотелось бы выспаться.

От предвкушения стало теплее на сердце. Даже оттеснило сумбурные чувства, к которым нет-нет да возвращались мысли.

С самой войны они с Тесеем не ходили вместе на что-то опаснее международных симпозиумов. Это обещало быть… волнующим.

Искоса глянув на спину Тесея, Персиваль вернулся в дом.

* * *

  


Среди ночи Персиваль проснулся с ощущением, будто что-то липкое касается его рук и горла. Тело свела судорога, и несколько мучительных секунд Персиваль лежал, не имея возможности двинуть и пальцем, беспомощный, точно пойманный в ловушку паралитических чар. Он уставился в открытое окно и размеренно задышал, силясь изгнать из мускулов холод, отнявший тело. Отвратительно.

Сонный паралич, с недавних пор ставший его незримым товарищем по ночам, не лечился никакими зельями. Целители, сурово хмуря брови, призывали пить меньше кофе, придерживаться режима сна и поменьше волноваться. И если выполнить первые две рекомендации Персиваль со вздохом, но мог, то третью при его-то работе — разве что уходить в отставку.

Персиваль сжал челюсти так, что скрипнули зубы. О да. Его отставке порадуется немало людей, противников как его самого, так, в особенности, Серафины. А она ведь собиралась на новый срок...

Морщась от боли в одеревеневших мышцах, Персиваль свесил ноги с кровати. Сейчас, всё ещё ощущая хватку на горле, он уснуть не сможет. Но через окно в комнату проникал свежий, пахнущий душистыми травами ветер. Пара кругов по саду пойдёт на пользу.

Пол второго этажа устилал толстый ковёр, заглушавший шаги. По войне Персиваль помнил, как чутко спит Тесей, открывая глаза от любого скрипа и шороха. А Персивалю не хотелось будить друга. И тревожить понапрасну.

Погружённый в ночной мрак дом не вызывал чувства беспокойства. Бродя по собственному, Персиваль вслушивался в тишину, вглядывался в тени и проверял защитные заклинания перед тем, как лечь в постель. Здесь же всё казалось таким безмятежным, уютным, убеждающим расслабиться. Бесценной возможностью отдохнуть, подаренной Тесеем.

И Литой.

Персиваль заметил её спину ещё с лестницы — входная дверь была открыта. Он постарался отбросить привычку ступать как можно тише, специально выбирая скрипящие участки.

— Персиваль? — Лита улыбнулась удивлённо, но приветливо. — Я думала, ты давно уснул.

— Так и было. — Персиваль встал рядом, опёрся локтями о перила.

— Дурной сон?

— Что-то вроде. — Персиваль покачал головой. Вдаваться в подробности не хотелось, но Лита не стала ничего спрашивать.

Вытянув руку, Персиваль мог коснуться шёлка её сорочки. На ночь Лита распустила волосы, и они волной струились по её покатым плечам, укрывали грудь. В мягком свете полной луны каштановые локоны отливали бронзой.

Персиваль заставил себя поднять взгляд к небу. Лёгкая дымка облаков плыла по бархатно-синему своду. Это завораживало.

— Персиваль. — Он напрягся от звука её голоса. — Ты меня избегаешь. — Её прямота неожиданно больно уколола — не сердце, но совесть. Лита продолжила: — Если я тебя чем-то обидела…

— Не в этом дело, — поспешно прервал Персиваль. — Я не избегаю тебя. Но… мне сложно на тебя смотреть.

Лоб её пересекла морщинка. Лита смотрела с недоумением, явно ожидая объяснений.

Персиваль вздохнул. Уж лучше он расскажет хоть часть правды, чем продолжит прятаться за бронёй отчуждения, изматывая непониманием Литу. И наверняка Тесея.

— Помнишь, как в семнадцатом мы втроём пересеклись в Сен-Бриё?

— Конечно. Я там в госпитале работала. А вы с Тесеем… Какое-то задание Конфедерации, верно?

— Это всё ещё закрытая информация. — Персиваль невольно улыбнулся. — Но я хотел вспомнить танцы.

В голове всплыла картина того вечера. Яркая, насыщенная, точно прошло от силы часа два, а не восемь лет. Зачарованные инструменты играли регтайм, нарядные волшебники танцевали, не выпуская из рук стаканы с пуншем. День не был праздничным; просто в чьей-то голове зародилась идея дать вымотанным чужой войной магам хоть пару часов отдыха и веселья.

— Вы меня туда почти силой затащили. — В голосе не было обиды. Напротив, Лита улыбнулась светлому воспоминанию. Ей очень шла улыбка. — А я в отместку вам обоим ноги оттоптала.

— Мы сочли это подходящей ценой.

Они танцевали втроём. Лита юрким ниффлером меняла партнёров; вот она перед Персивалем — поворот — и в руках уже другая девушка, а Лита кружится с Тесеем. Улыбки, смех и музыка пьянили лучше пунша, и неистовое веселье охватывало всех вокруг. Что-то, запечатанное внутри последние два года, сейчас вырывалось наружу. Персиваль чувствовал это в себе, видел в горящих глазах Тесея и улыбке Литы — в тот вечер он впервые увидел, как та улыбается.

— Я тогда заметил, как Тесей на тебя смотрит. Думаю, понял даже раньше него самого.

Заметил и вышел из танца, налил себе ещё пунша и только смотрел. Это было красиво — то, как двигались те двое, ещё не пара, но уже не вполне друзья. Персиваль не ревновал. Хорошо, что даже на войне есть место любви, так он подумал в тот вечер и после, когда возвращался с Тесеем на конспиративную квартиру. Взгляд у Тесея был очень сосредоточенный.

— Значит, и раньше меня самой. — Лита подпёрла кулачком подбородок. Задумалась, от чего брови сошлись у переносицы, придав Лите суровый вид. — Так я… тоже тебе нравилась? Тогда, на войне?

— Как друг, — ответил Персиваль, не солгав. — Даже когда ты нас ругала на чём свет стоит, что слишком рискуем на заданиях. И науськала на меня разъярённого ежа.

— Сам виноват. Это был нарл, а ты предложил ему молока. Нарлов это злит.

Персиваль фыркнул. Только ему показалось, что обстановка разрядилась, как Лита спросила:

— А сейчас я тебе нравлюсь? Что-то изменилось, я же вижу…

Персиваль сглотнул и ответил не так легко и уверенно:

— Нравишься, но… Как Тесей. Я доверяю тебе, полностью и безоговорочно. Я бы тебе жизнь доверил.

На мгновение тень легла на лицо Литы, и Персиваль встревожился — не обидел ли своим ответом. Но хмурая складка на лбу разгладилась, и Лита, улыбнувшись одними уголками губ, спросила:

— Так Тесей тебе тоже нравится?

Это больше походило на утверждение, а не вопрос, и холодок прошёл по хребту Персиваля.

— Мне нравятся все мои друзья. Их немного, — уклончиво ответил он.

Лита опустила взгляд, покачалась с пятки на носок, точно разминалась перед прыжком. Когда она вскинула подбородок и посмотрела на Персиваля прямо, открыто, глаза её горели.

— Потанцуешь со мной? — предложила она, протягивая руку.

Предложение огорошило Персиваля. И всё же он принял его, взял тёплые ладони в свои, на контрасте показавшиеся ему ужасно холодными.

Музыкой им служили далёкий плеск морских волн и стрекотание кузнечиков в высоких полевых травах. Вдвоём они неспешно двигались по веранде, следуя ритму регтайма из воспоминаний.

Доски веранды поскрипывали под ногами, эхо хлопков ладоней об ладони, казалось, разносилось на многие мили вокруг, и до спальни второго этажа, конечно, тоже. Но Персиваля это не пугало. Натянутая, звенящая внутри струна, которую он стойко игнорировал месяцами, сейчас расслабилась, точно кто-то отпустил колки.

«Это магия», — подумал Персиваль, когда на очередном повороте Лита оказалась за его спиной, мазнув по боку лёгкой тканью сорочки. — «Магия этого дома и отпуска. Тесея. Литы. Без них ничего бы не изменилось».

Они остановились одновременно, точно невидимый оркестр сделал перерыв, и гости вечера теперь могли выдохнуть, поболтать и выбрать партнёра на следующий тур.

— Это было неожиданно. Но здорово, — сказал Персиваль. Ладони Литы ещё лежали в его ладонях, и он склонился к левой, едва касаясь губами.

— Надо будет повторить. — Лита сказала это с беззаботным задором, но Персиваль чувствовал, как напряглась её рука. — С Тесеем.

— Если будет возможность. — Он видел двойное дно её слов, но не мог ни дать чёткого согласия, ни отказа.

Но Литу, похоже, устроил такой ответ. Она посмотрела на ночное небо, затем — на тёмный дверной проём и направилась в дом.

— Ловить тёмных магов лучше после хотя бы пяти часов крепкого сна, — сказала она, стоя на пороге. И была права.

Сомневавшийся, что сможет вскорости уснуть, Персиваль почувствовал, как сами собой смыкаются веки. На душе было спокойно, и тело отзывалось на это, тяжелея и требуя немедленно вернуться в кровать, укрыться лёгким одеялом и не думать вообще ни о чём.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, Персиваль не проводил взглядом спину, скрывшуюся за дверью супружеской спальни.

* * *

  


В канализации что-то бесперебойно гудело и шумела вода, бурным потоком текущая по коллекторам внизу. Подсвечивая себе магией, Персиваль перегнулся через перила, всмотрелся в темноту. Нижний пролёт покрытой грязью лестницы скрывался не то в тумане, не то в паре.

— Что высматриваешь? — Тесей встал рядом. Из-за головного пузыря, обволакивающего его рот и нос, голос слышался приглушённо.

— Вдруг стало интересно прикинуть, сколько буду лететь вниз.

— Секунды три, думаю. — Тесей дёрнул плечом. Он только что обговорил план с Тельмой — своей заместительницей — и отпустил обе группы авроров. Испускаемые их палочками лучи света затухали во мраке одного из проходов.

Прошептав заглушающее шаги заклинание, Тесей уверенно ступил на ведущие вниз ступени. Вдвоём они спустились на нижний уровень, не потревожив посторонними шумами даже крыс, чьи хвостатые тени то и дело мелькали по стенам.

Персиваль поглядывал по сторонам, высматривая во мраке любое шевеление. Но яркий Люмос выхватывал только трубы, вентили и щитки с непонятными приспособлениями. Один такой стоял почти у края бассейна, заполненного мутно-зелёной водой, прибывавшей из-за неплотно закрытой заслонки на противоположном конце.

«Должно быть, этим не-маги управляют уровнем воды», — подумал Персиваль, глядя на непонятные ему стрелки.

Внимание привлекло что-то, плавающее под заслоном. Прищурившись, Персиваль вгляделся в сточные воды.

— Ну-ка, посвети туда. — Тесей тоже обратил на это внимание.

— Люмос!

Полумрак отступил перед ослепительно-белой вспышкой.

— Вот же… Проклятье! — ругнулся Тесей, коротко взмахивая рукой.

Подцепленное магией, человеческое тело покорно пристало к краю.

— Совсем свежий, — отметил Персиваль. Им в Штатах не так часто приходилось иметь дела с выловленными из воды трупами, но и после одного раза на всю жизнь запоминаешь, во что превращает тело беспощадная стихия.

— Точнее скажет коронер. Но мне кажется, он здесь не больше суток. Вингардиум Левиоса!

Точно марионетка, труп поднялся в воздух и мягко опустился на каменные плиты. Под ним быстро расплылась лужа.

Орудуя палочкой, Тесей осматривал умершего. Пиджак был надет на голое тело и явно не по размеру, на брючинах виднелись заплаты из другой ткани, обуви же не было вообще. Этот человек мог жить в канализации или скрываться здесь от полиции. Персиваль слышал, для обездоленных не-магов не редкость сбиваться в группы и основывать в заброшенных коллекторах целые поселения.

При свете Люмоса Персиваль внимательней рассмотрел обескровленное лицо, облепленное слипшимися волосами, точно водорослями. В голове сам собой писался протокол: мужчина, белый, возраст около сорока лет; в графе имя — Джон Доу.

— Смотри. — Тесей перевернул труп на живот и отвёл с шеи длинные волосы.

У самого основания черепа виднелась небольшая дырка с рваными краями.

— Ставлю сикль, мозг ему высосали, — мрачно сказал Тесей.

— А это не может быть одна из тех летающих тварей с клейкой слюной?

В одном из отчётов о происшествии в Нью-Йорке содержалось подробное описание зверя, обездвижившего Гриндевальда. Персиваль прочёл все отчёты, когда пришёл в себя в больнице.

— Пикирующий злыдень. Нет, он бы высосал мозг через ухо. По крайней мере, так Ньют рассказывал.

— О. — Ситуация не располагала, и всё же Персиваль не смог удержаться от вопроса. — Так вы с братом теперь чаще общаетесь?

— Не так часто, как мне бы хотелось. Но мы делаем успехи.

Тесей встал на ноги и вытащил из нагрудного кармана часы. Вделанное в крышку сквозное зеркало отбросило блик на его лицо, прямо на щёку. Тесей перебросился парой слов с Тельмой и достал схему тоннелей.

— Думаешь, тварь где-то неподалёку?

— Не исключаю. Смотри. — Тесей ткнул палочкой в синюю метку на карте. — Здесь нашли первое тело. А мы здесь. — Красная метка загорелась в паре тоннелей южнее.

— И тоже в бассейне. Может, эта тварь любит воду?

— Тогда нам нужно внимательно смотреть по сторонам. Воды здесь много.

Персиваль с подозрением глянул на бассейн. В непроглядной желтоватой зелени может спрятаться что угодно. И не заметишь, как станешь обедом голодной твари.

Сверившись с картой и привинченной к стене позеленевшей табличкой с номером тоннеля, они двинулись дальше на север, надеясь отыскать следы неведомого опасного существа.

Они шагали не отвлекаясь больше на разговоры, сосредоточенные и осторожные, как вышедшие против опасного хищника охотники. Только иногда Тесей останавливался, чтобы связаться с Тельмой и обменяться сведениями. Рапорты неизменно заканчивались сообщением «всё чисто», и в Персивале поминутно росло беспокойство — а не упустили ли охотники хищника? Коллекторы несли сточные воды по всему Лондону и за его пределы, бурным потоком выливались в Темзу. Что, если тварь уже где-то далеко?

Шедший впереди Тесей остановился и присел на корточки.

— Не похоже это на канализационную грязь, — с отвращением сказал Персиваль, глядя на тянувшиеся по плитам пола вязкие сгустки не то слизи, не то Гормлайт знает чего.

— Хорошо, если так.

Тесей связался с Тельмой. Персиваль краем уха слушал их разговор и водил палочкой по сторонам.

— Вторая группа пойдёт в нашу сторону. На всякий случай, — сказал Тесей, убирая часы обратно в карман. — Я сказал Тельме пока не менять свой маршрут.

Глаза его блестели, и он сдержанно улыбался. Знай Персиваль Тесея не так долго, забеспокоился бы — а не потеряет ли тот голову от азарта, напав на след. Но Тесей умел сохранять хладнокровие, и Персиваль только кивнул, принимая сказанное к сведению.

Дальше за поворотом дорогу преграждала решётка с тяжёлым навесным замком.

— Опять оно. — Персиваль указал на слизь, жирным слоем покрывававшую толстые прутья. В зазор между ними могло пролезть мелкое животное. Что ж, если их тварь не в родстве с окками, то размера она не выдающегося.

— Алохомора!

Замок на мгновение осветился жёлтым и щёлкнул.

— Прошу, — приглашающе произнёс Тесей, открывая скрипящую решётку.

— Предпочёл бы получить от тебя приглашение в какой-нибудь паб, — насмешливо сказал Персиваль.

— Есть у меня один на примете. Обещаю, тебе понравится.

— Доверюсь твоему вкусу.

Коллекторы не отличались один от другого, разве что мусор на поверхности сточных вод плавал разный да хлюпать под ногами стало чаще. Влага размыла слизь, и двигались Тесей с Персивалем больше по велению интуиции, чем по следам.

Как вкопанные они остановились, выйдя к очередному бассейну. Переглянулись.

Что-то вытянутое, склизко блестящее в свете Люмоса, лежало на металлическом полу без движения.

Напряжённый Персиваль разглядывал существо, похожее на белесого осьминога, выброшенного на берег и провалявшегося под солнцем несколько дней. Со стороны казалось, что тварь уже издохла.

Рука Тесея мягко тронула за предплечье, привлекая внимание. Тесей кончиком пальца указал себе на висок, потом в сторону осьминогоподобной твари и нахмурился.

И верно. На бугристой голове, обтянутой тонкой кожей, едва заметно билась жилка. Это охотничья стратегия? Некоторые звери так делают. Притворяются мёртвыми, пробуждают любопытство и нападают на неосторожного человека.

Переглянувшись с Тесеем, Персиваль указал палочкой вверх. Непроницаемый барьер потянулся вслед за этим жестом.

Магия коконом обволакивала пространство вокруг, но почуявшая неладное тварь ожила. Со стремительностью, которую не ожидаешь от чего-то ей подобного, она вскочила на щупальца и прыгнула вверх, где барьер ещё не сомкнулся.

— Ступефай! — выкрикнул мгновенно среагировавший Тесей.

Красная вспышка ударила существо прямо в голову, отбросила, но не обездвижила. Проворно перебирая щупальцами, оно заскользило по переливчатой глади ловушки, но та уже захлопнулась. Персиваль скривился, глядя, как расползается, застывает и отслаивается от барьера слизь.

Приказ Трэверса был предельно чёток — ликвидировать. И Персиваль сделал шаг в сторону, контролируя магию ловушки, заставляя сжиматься, пока Тесей заносил палочку для заклятия.

Тварь уставилась на них единственным глазом — мутным, как у мертвеца, и размером с блюдце. Щупальца прижались к барьеру, щель пасти приоткрылась, и тонкое жало ударило в преграду.

Несколько трещин рассекло её блестящую поверхность.

— Тесей…

Заклятие, словно гарпун, поразило тварь, пригвоздило к полу. В стороны брызнула бурая жидкость, существо обмякло. Но снимать щит Персиваль не спешил.

— Как думаешь, сдохла? — спросил Тесей, с подозрением глядя на тварь.

— Лучше подождать.

Подходить ближе они не торопились, да и команда Тесея должна была вот-вот прибыть. Тесей даже потянулся за часами, когда тело существа вдруг пошло волнами и с хлопком взорвалось.

— Ш-ш-ш! — сквозь зубы выдохнул Персиваль. Рефлекторно он закрыл рукой лицо, и капли бурой крови, разъевшие магию барьера, попали на тыльную сторону ладони. На кожу точно плеснули кипятком, она тут же покраснела, и от боли Персиваль сжал губы.

— Мерлин твою налево, — прорычал Тесей, оказавшись рядом. Пара капель задела и его, но тот словно и не заметил. — Перси, руку.

Кожу жгло, но до кости ладонь не разъело. Что не мешало крови существа оказаться ядовитой.

Обезболивающие заклинание приятно охладило, отогнало боль, но Персиваль понимал, что в ближайший час окажется в Мунго, и хорошо, если там не заночует.

Повернув голову, Персиваль с досадой глянул на оставшиеся от твари ошмётки.

— Мда, вашим спецам тут мало что осталось изучать.

— Меня это сейчас меньше всего волнует. — Поморщившись, Тесей всё-таки указал палочкой на себя, счищая кровь и обезболивая ожог.

Бесшумно из проёма выступили авроры.

— Спасибо, — сказал Персиваль.

Спасибо за возможность вспомнить, какова она — работа в поле. И не только за это, но остальные «спасибо» — не для чужих ушей.

Они встретились с Тесеем взглядами, и тот, конечно, всё понял. И вместо ответа положил руку Персивалю на плечо.

* * *  


— Не сердишься?

— С чего бы мне?

— Мы обещали быть поосторожней.

Лита покачала головой и отложила волшебную палочку. От бинтов, закрывавших обожжённую руку, слабо пахло заживляющим зельем. Лита, прибывшая вместе с Трэверсом, вызвалась наложить повязку, раз уж кровь, хвала Изольде, оказалась неядовитой. «У вас и так полно пациентов», — уверенно сказала Лита белокурому целителю с синяками под глазами. — «Разрешите мне помочь».

— Я скорее имела в виду «возвращайтесь живые, с полным набором конечностей и в трезвом уме». И я ведь верно услышала, что тварь взорвалась после смерти? Это форс-мажор.

Персиваль улыбнулся. Потом перевёл взгляд на дверь палаты, которую временно занимал. Из-за неё едва доносились голоса.

— Отдел тварей говорит, в канализацию эту тварь вынесло откуда-то ещё, — сказала Лита.

— Понять бы — откуда. И нет ли у неё братиков и сестричек. И кто создатель.

Теперь из-за двери слышался голос Тесея. Персиваль легко узнал его чуть хриплый тембр. Но интонаций было не различить.

— Тесея вызовут из отпуска?

— Речи об этом пока не заходило.

Персиваль услышал в голосе Литы сомнения, хоть она явно старалась не выдать своего волнения и недовольства.

— Значит, будет наслаждаться этим «пока», — ободряюще произнёс он. Лита комкала тёмную ткань юбки, и Персиваль протянул руку, накрыл маленькую ладонь своей.

Лита подняла голову. Всякое волнение улетучилось из её взгляда. Как тогда, ночью на залитой звёздным светом веранде, она смотрела открыто и прямо, и глаза её горели. Только вот Персиваль не мог прочитать — что за чувства он видел в этом пламени.

Или опасался понять и… поддаться?

Свободной рукой Лита коснулась его предплечья. Тонкие пальцы пробежались вверх, обвели скрытые рубашкой мышцы. Персиваль едва не вздрогнул. Кожу защищала ткань, но прикосновения ощущались так, словно преграды между его рукой и пальцами Литы не было вовсе.

— Сравниваешь? — Голос предательски дрогнул.

— Нет. Не люблю сравнения.

Как зачарованный, Персиваль следил за пальцами, исследовавшими его руку. На Литу он не смотрел вовсе, только на пальцы, и внутри всё отчётливей ощущалось желание перехватить смуглую ладонь, прижать к щеке и едва коснуться губами запястья.

Голоса за дверью всё что-то обсуждали. И сама собой в голове вырисовывалась картина: Тесей входит в палату и всё видит. И присоединяется. Садится на кровать рядом, позволяет размять себе плечи, а потом запустить ладонь в уложенные кудри и слегка оттянуть — до удовлетворённого стона. Персиваль видел, как нравилась Тесею эта ласка от Литы. Понравится ли от него?

Осмелев, Лита дотронулась до плеча, провела по ключице. Персиваль прерывисто выдохнул, и рука тут же отдёрнулась.

— Нужно поговорить. Об этом. — Персиваль тяжело втянул воздух. Ключица горела там, где её коснулась женская рука.

— Нужно, — согласилась Лита. Она перевела взгляд на дверь. — Но не здесь.

«И не вдвоём».

— Повязку можно будет снять уже вечером, — произнесла Лита тоном опытной целительницы. — И следа не останется.

— Хорошо бы. А то Серафина возмутится. Отправляла меня на отдых, а я и там себе ранение заработал.

Лита тихонько рассмеялась. Не нервно, как смеются от неловкости, а вполне искренне.

Она поднялась на ноги.

— Пойду вызволять Тесея. До вечера, Перси.

— До вечера.

Повторяя недавний путь смуглых пальцев, Персиваль погладил себя по ключицам.

* * *

  


Вечер выдался жаркий, а потому окна в кабинете Тесея были распахнуты настежь. На кофейном столике рядом с шахматной доской стояла уже ополовиненная бутылка шардоне. Охлаждающие чары нарисовали на стекле красивые морозные узоры. Но Персиваль не разглядывал их, не дорисовывал в воображении детали, чтобы придать завиткам и линиям форму зверя или древней руны. Всё внимание сосредоточилось на партии, что они с Тесеем вели, изредка отпивая из бокалов.

— Конь на d7.

Чёрный рыцарь повиновался приказу Тесея и отправил верного скакуна на клетку, встав под удар белого слона. Остановившись, рыцарь поднял забрало шлема и послал воздушный поцелуй Лите. Та, полулежавшая на диване подле мужа, прикрыла ладонью рот, скрывая смех.

Персиваль нахмурился, обдумывая свой ход. Тесей явно хотел разменять королев, ещё надеясь выиграть эту партию после неудачного дебюта. Что ж, Персиваль не даст ему и шанса.

— Ладья на d1.

Чёрный конь встал на дыбы, поняв, что угроза над ним теперь нависла с двух сторон. Чёрный же король нервно заозирался, зная, что бежать ему некуда.

Персиваль едва сдержал победную улыбку. Тесей мог только отсрочить мат, но не выиграть эту партию.

— Каков ловкач, — по-доброму усмехнулся Тесей, потянувшись за своим бокалом. — В какой капкан меня загнал.

— Не слишком-то ты возмущён, — фыркнула Лита. В начале партии она с интересом наблюдала за игрой. Теперь же, когда итог стал очевиден, она устроилась головой на коленях Тесея, расслабленная, как довольная жизнью кошка. — А то и не против.

Тесей ничего не ответил, но поверх шахматной доски Персиваль поймал его взгляд — затуманенный не от выпитого вина. Заметил и ладонь Литы, неторопливо поглаживающую колено мужа. Заметил и помимо воли сглотнул.

— Ладья на d8.

Страж на вершине чёрной башни грозно ударил мечом по щиту, всем собой показывая, что никто не зайдёт за спину его короля.

Персиваль шевельнул пальцами, подманивая бокал вина. В горле пересохло, но не от волнения за игру. Ладонь Литы поглаживала теперь не только колено Тесея, она путешествовала к бедру и обратно, и, кажется, кончики пальцев проникали и на внутреннюю его сторону. Тесей же, ещё способный концентрироваться на партии, запустил руку в каштановые локоны.

— Надо заканчивать, — произнёс Тесей голосом более хриплым, чем привык Персиваль.

Всё внутри подобралось от этого голоса, точно сказанное относилось не к игре. Не только к ней. И теперь Персиваль не мог не гонять эту мысль в голове по кругу, а взгляд с фигур на доске то и дело смещался на смуглую ладонь, всё поглаживавщую колено Тесея.

Ни к каким более откровенным действиям Лита не переходила, но и эта почти невинная ласка выглядела столь интимно, что Персиваль едва не заливался краской, точно юноша, ещё не открывший таинства плотских чувств.

— Ладья на d7.

Белый страж перегнулся через бортик своей башни и поразил чёрного коня, а после стащил с доски и бросил в кучу других поверженных фигур.

— Ладья на d7, — велел Тесей, и две ладьи схлестнулись в коротком поединке, победителем из которой вышла чёрная. Потерянный в прошлый ход конь теперь был отомщён.

— Ладья на d1. — Приказ вырвался из Персиваля быстро, на рваном выдохе.

Оставшаяся белая ладья покорно встала на клетку, но Персиваль не смотрел на неё, потому что на той стороне доски Тесей чуть развёл ноги, позволяя привставшей и положившей голову ему на плечо Лите ощутимей коснуться внутренней стороны бедра.

Персиваль заблокировал слона и оставшуюся ладью, не оставил чёрным надежды на спасение, парализовал, но сам теперь оказался парализованным. Лита что-то прошептала Тесею на ухо, а потом прихватила губами мочку. И глянула на Персиваля так, что в низу живота мигом вспыхнуло, растеклось по венам тягучее, горячее чувство.

Лица Тесея и Литы были так близко друг к другу, что даже у наблюдавшего Персиваля перехватило дыхание и приоткрылись губы.

— Королева на e5. — Тесей едва бросил взгляд на доску. Рукой, что недавно перебирала каштановые пряди, он вытащил из волос Литы заколку. Лита перехватила его ладонь. Их пальцы переплелись.

Персиваль видел свои ходы. Сейчас он пошлёт слона на чёрную ладью, и следующим же ходом Тесей заберёт его конём. В игре останутся королевы, и своей Персиваль пожертвует, чтобы поставить мат. Заключительная комбинация приведёт белых к победе, и в иной день Персиваль бы наслаждался триумфом, но…

— Тебе нравится смотреть, — произнесла Лита вкрадчиво. Утверждение, не вопрос. — Перси.

Персиваль не помнил, когда последний раз его имя вызывало такую волну мурашек по коже. Или дело не в имени, а в руке Литы, почти лежавшей на паху Тесея?

— Нравится, — не стал отрицать Персиваль. Он глянул Тесею в лицо, стремясь считать чувства старого товарища. Ведь одно — делить на войне постель с независимой женщиной, другое — пригласить друга в супружескую спальню. — Я бы посмотрел ещё.

Тесей тут же притянул к себе Литу, впился губами, и Персивалю всё стало ясно. Мерси Льюис, Тесея это тоже заводит! Присутствие третьего. Изольда и все двенадцать первых авроров, естественно! Лита не стала бы и пальцем шевелить, не обсудив с Тесеем.

Губы пересохли. Персиваль провёл по ним языком. Тело горело, возбуждение росло с каждым мгновением, что Тесей и Лита оставались в объятиях друг друга. Неловкость, стыд, желание сбежать — ничто из этого не мучило Персиваля, не сжимало в тисках сердце, не вызывало отвращения к себе самому или к разворачивающейся перед глазами картине.

— Только посмотришь? — Теперь и голос Литы звучал хрипло. — Или присоединишься?

Тесей тоже смотрел на Персиваля с вопросом в глазах.

А, в бездну! Неловкость, стыд, чего он там ещё ждал от себя — всё это утратило значение, когда Персиваль переместился на диван, и ласковая, тёплая ладонь прижалась к щеке, а смуглые пальцы скользнули по подбородку и выше.

Мог ли Персиваль представить, что однажды будет целовать Литу? Что накроет губами её губы, влажно блестящие, хранящие отпечаток поцелуя Тесея. Персиваль переборол растерянность, положил ладонь Лите на талию. Больше не нужно было соблюдать рамки приличий, поэтому он сжал пальцы, собрал в кулак белую ткань блузки. И тут же почувствовал руку Тесея поверх своей.

Персиваль разорвал поцелуй.

Не сговариваясь, они увлекли Литу в объятия, зажали между собой, маленькую и хрупкую на вид. По носу Персиваля мазнула каштановая макушка, и, повинуясь нахлынувшему желанию, он склонился и обвёл языком ухо Литы. Закрыл глаза и вдохнул запах её волос. Яблочная свежесть тут же смешалась с ароматом хвои — это Тесей оттянул ворот блузки и прильнул губами к смуглой шее.

Лита вздрогнула от ласки, и это отозвалось внутри Персиваля предвкушением. Распахнув глаза, он взглянул на Тесея. Непривычно, по-новому.

«Мерси Льюис! А он ведь красив…»

На войне, оказываясь в постели с кем-то втроем, они с Тесеем всё внимание уделяли партнёрше и совсем не интересовались друг другом. Даже мыслей таких не возникало.

Глаза Тесея, подёрнутые поволокой, манили. Верно. Они не просто собираются по очереди взять одну и ту же женщину.

— Ох-х, — выдохнула Лита.

Целовать мужчину было немного странно. Раньше Персиваль не обращал внимания, какие у Тесея чувственные губы. И мягкие — как оказалось теперь, пока они исследовали друг друга, привыкали и смаковали терпкий вкус вина.

Вино. Персиваль совершенно не чувствовал себя пьяным. Его вело, слегка кружилась голова и подрагивали колени, но не алкоголь был тому причиной. Лита вклинилась между ними и касалась губами то Тесея, то Персиваля. Руки её, ловкие и нежные, с намёком задевали пуговицы рубашек.

— В спальне будет удобнее, — сказала Лита, когда Тесей вытянул подол её блузки из-за пояса юбки.

Из кабинета в спальню вела дверь. Тесей коротко шевельнул кистью, заставляя замок отпереться.

Неспешно они легли на постель — Лита оказалась в середине. Так и правда было удобнее: скользить ладонями по линиям тел, запоминая и привыкая. Лите нравилось, когда гладили по плечам и вдоль позвоночника, Тесей выдохнул, стоило задеть его живот. Они никуда не спешили. Одетые, сплелись в объятиях, и Персиваль в который раз про себя отметил, как хорошо и спокойно ему здесь и сейчас.

Рука Тесея, только что массировавшая Персивалю голову, легла Лите на грудь. Чуть сжала сквозь ткань.

Завороженно Персиваль следил, как, повинуясь беспалочковому заклинанию, расстёгиваются пуговки. Полы блузки разошлись, открыв маленькую грудь.

Одновременно они с Тесеем потянулись к ней. Столкнулись носами и поцеловались под восхищённый стон. Полные, ярко очерченные губы Тесея припухли, да и Персиваль вряд ли выглядел иначе.

— Прихвати зубами, — шепнул Тесей и тут же подал пример. Склонился к Лите, втянул в рот твёрдый сосок и несильно прикусил.

Возбуждение прострелило Персиваля, точно это ему досталась ласка. Он поспешил повторить за Тесеем. Вспомнил, как представлял грудь Литы в своих ладонях. В реальности ощущать её бархатистую кожу было столь же умопомрачительно, как в фантазии.

Персиваль вобрал в рот напрягшийся сосок, обвёл языком и сжал зубами — как показал Тесей. В ответ на это Лита застонала и выгнулась навстречу ласкающим её губам.

— На вас смотреть — одно удовольствие, — призналась она, загнанно дыша. — Но одежды многовато. Разденьтесь уже.

— Как пожелает леди, — улыбнулся Тесей.

Одежда и правда ужасно мешала. С наслаждением Персиваль стащил рубашку и ставшие тесными брюки, про себя прокляв изобретателя подтяжек для носков.

Выпутавшаяся из блузки и стянувшая юбку вместе с бельём Лита поймала его за руку. Их пальцы переплелись, и от одного этого — совсем невинного в сравнении с прочими — прикосновения у Персиваля перехватило дыхание и дёрнулся почти прижимавщийся к животу член.

— Перси…

Лита выдохнула ему в губы, мазнула волосами по щеке и впилась поцелуем в шею. Её ладонь сомкнулась на его члене, размазала по стволу выступившее предсемя, пара движений — и Персиваль зажмурился и сжал зубы, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас.

— Нетерпеливая. — Хриплый голос, прозвучавший почти над ухом, вернул в реальность.

Тесей был за спиной Литы, гладил её по животу и груди. Достаточно близко, чтобы Персиваль смог дотянуться до его члена. Бархатистая горячая кожа, твёрдый ствол… По ощущениям Персиваля, член Тесея был чуть толще его собственного.

Тесей застонал в голос, не сдерживаясь. Дёрнул бёдрами вперёд, в сжавший его кулак, мазнул головкой по ягодице Литы. Может, поза была не самая удобная, но Персиваля это не заботило. Он хотел прижиматься как можно теснее, ласкать Тесея и гладить Литу по покрытым испариной бёдрам.

— Ей нравится, когда входят пальцами, — снова шепоток на ухо. Персиваль глянул в блестящие от желания глаза Тесея. Пальцами, только что двигавшимися на члене Тесея, скользкими от предсемени, Персиваль погладил Литу между бёдер.

Она была восхитительно горячей и влажной снаружи и внутри тоже. Жаждущая ласки, Лита обхватила проникшие в неё пальцы, почти обмякла в руках Тесея. Такая тесная, что сложно было представить, как может в неё войти Тесей.

У Персиваля перед глазами заплясали цветные круги, едва он подумал, что увидит это.

— Да, Перси, так…

Лита рвано дышала, вздрагивала от толчков внутри себя. Кончиком языка Персиваль поочерёдно обводил её соски, дразня касался и пальцев Тесея, всё ещё лежавших на её груди. Возбуждение било в голову, и потому, не устояв, Персиваль обхватил губами указательный, впустил в рот. Сдавленный стон Тесея послужил ему наградой.

Персиваль надавил Лите на клитор.

— Так меня надолго не хватит. — Она поймала его руку, отвела.

Лита увлекла всех на сбившиеся подушки. Тесей, лучше угадывающий мысли жены, приподнял её ногу, открывая для себя. Персиваль потянулся к её припухшим губам. Обвёл кончиком языка, спустился к шее и ниже, к трогательно выступающим ключицам, так и манящим покрыть их поцелуями. Персиваль оторвался от них лишь на секунду, чтобы увидеть, как член Тесея, всё это время скользивший вдоль влажных складок, проникает в Литу.

— Тес-с-сей…

Кажется, Персиваль выдохнул имя в унисон с Литой. Он не был уверен. Они с Тесеем встретились глазами над смуглым плечом, потянулись друг к другу, влажно поцеловались, зажав Литу между своими телами. Персиваль опустил руку ей между ног, легко прикоснулся, чтобы придать остроты её удовольствию, но не дать закончить слишком рано. Чтобы чувствовать, как мелкими толчками двигается в ней Тесей.

Выгнув запястье, Лита обхватила член Персиваля, задвигала рукой рвано, сильно. Стоны её отзывались в Персивале дрожью, тугой узел удовольствия в паху был готов вот-вот разорваться, швырнув и тело, и разум за грань.

Лита кончила первой. Выпустившие член пальцы судорожно сжали покрывало, зубы ощутимо впились в подвернувшееся плечо так, что Персиваль зажмурился. Вслед за ней кончил и Тесей, выйдя и излившись Лите на бёдра.

Приоткрыв рот, Персиваль уставился на светлые росчерки на смуглой коже и подумал, что надо бы взяться за себя, как Тесей налетел сбоку, перевернул на спину, оказался внизу… Его рот сомкнулся на члене Персиваля ближе к головке, ладонь сжала ствол, и потребовалось всего несколько движений и прикосновений языком, чтобы Персиваль напряг живот и выгнулся. Перед глазами вспыхнуло, из груди выбило воздух... Мерси Льюис! Персиваль не помнил, когда его последний раз так трясло от нахлынувших чувств.

Слов, связных мыслей не осталось. Когда он пришёл в себя, Лита вытащила из-под подушек тонкое покрывало и накрыла всех троих.

— Останешься, Перси? — спросил Тесей. — Не только на эту ночь.

Персиваль приподнялся на локте.

Конец отпуска маячил где-то рядом вместе с неминуемым отъездом за океан, тонной работы и грядущим судом над Гриндевальдом.

Что будет между ними тремя и будет ли — об этом Персиваль не хотел задумываться. Не сейчас, когда Лита закинула на него ногу, а Тесей потрепал по волосам.

— Останусь. У нас ещё есть несколько дней.

_20 декабря 2020 г._


End file.
